Fun and Pain
by rayzone410
Summary: After her moms death and stressful times in the unikingdom molly starts to learn that pain can lead to a lot of fun, also a bit of revenge to the mix too... This is my first unikitty fanfiction...
1. chapter 1

"Nooo!!" A voice yelled.

As the smoke cleared the cool air brushed throughout the night sky.

The sound of crackling fires could be heared as Molly's vision was blurry and she felt burning pain in her arms thoughout her body.

Her eyes looked left and right as she regained the strength to move. "what happened? " she thought. She ran hoping to find water or any other cool liquids that could put out the sizzling flames. Lucky for her she found a fire extinguisher and she took aim and put out the fires one by one.

"My home... It's destroyed." the small pup said sadly. then she saw a familiar looking figure in the background, As she kept getting closer and closer she witness her mother burned and wounded.

The pup looked devastated at what she saw, she dropped the foam tank she rushed to her mother

"MAMA!" Molly exclamed she hugged her and sobbed into her burned coat, the pain was even greater than what she ever felt. How could this happened.

"P...please wake up" she said with her creaking voice. But no response it was pretty obvious at that her mom was not going to move, she was dead.

As tears filled her purplish eyes she ran out of her burned house outside she saw several fire trucks at her doorstep

Time skip...

Its only been a few years since mollys life changed her mom still dead and doesn't even know were her killer is, molly spends most of her days walking, napping

Training even though she's a wolf she still had to respect her elders ways of hunting which she does rarely.

She managed to work in a Candy store which was hard but somehow pulled it off the owner of the store was named sugary joe who is a descent boss.

Molly dosent have that many friends. People see her as depressed and cynical and see that she has a meanface on. Its not that she's going to hurt anybody, she's a bit upset with the towns parties and cheering and craziness. The day time is the only tine where she can relax.

It all stems from unikitty who is always happy and cheerful and at some given times she's a hell beast, it doesn't scare her. Its just annoying ...

Molly was walking with 3 bags full of candy, a delivery for unikitty. She saw the house of the towns ruler 'she really does have a huge ego.' she thought. She rang the doorbell as she waited as the door was opened by a grayish block who had a bored look.

"Hi richard. " molly said plainly "hello molly what brings you here? " he answered plainly as well. Molly heared about Richard he's the adviser and the most classy and simple person in the whole kingdom but the rest dub him as boring and tiring, so boring that the princess couldn't find him because of it heck she took unnecessary measures too, molly can see her statement to him is mean at least pay more attention to the guy

"I have a delivery for the princess, a order of 3 bags of candy. " she informed him

 _"Im sorry but the princess asked for 100 bags of candy."_

 _Molly was dumbfounded by that answer she hoped that the brick was joking, but sadly no._

 _"Are you serious i can't bring you 100 bags of candy!" she exclaimed._

 _It's not that's she didn't want to but with all the huge amount of ordering coming from here, the candy store had little candy left._

 _"Im sorry but the princess ordered 100 bags and she will recive that ordered."_

 _While he was busy giving his speech molly was gone out of sight, he didn't see that she entered the house to give unikitty a piece of her mind_!

 _"Hmm i wonder where she'd run off?" He muttered._

 _Molly stormed through the house trying to find the princess but was met by her little_

 _Brother._

 _"Hi molly." puppycorn greeted happily_

 _He was unikittys brother and the prince, he's not too bright and can be tricked easily, molly knows him cause he finds her sleeping in usual spots, also he invites her to some of his activities. Molly sort of sees him as a brother figure._

 _"Hi puppycorn." Molly greeted trying to hide the disappointment._

 _"Wheres your sister i need to have a word with her"_ she said with a slight of annoyance

"Oh she's in the kitchen baking a cake or something." he replied chewing on a ball.

Molly nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Unikitty was enjoying a box of strawberry cupcakes with chocolate filling feeling so cheerful and realxed as always

"Ah nothing can't possibly ruin this day." She said with a smile

Oh boy was she wrong...

 **Hope this story gets lots of favs and some love I'll make the second chapter as soon as i can thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

UNIKITTY! A voice yelled through out the hallway.

Molly entered the kitchen glaring daggers at Unikitty, the pink kitty princess didn't know what she was angry at and why?

Unikitty wasn't going to let this get the best of her though she gave molly a smile.

"Hey molly." Unikitty said waving her arm in the air.

Molly only growled at her making a unsettling feeling for her, unikitty looked a little bit worried.

"Is there anything you want to talk about? " she said getting nervous.

"Oh ya know there are a few i want to talk about right now." She smirked she walked closer to unikitty.

Unikitty stopped smillIng. "You have some freaking nerve asking for 100 bags of candy even if you didn't ordered last month! " she exclaimed in anger.

Unikitty didn't say anything afraid she wasn't finished, unikitty took a breath and reminded herself to stay positive.

"I know your mad at the number of bags I'm ordering but its the way it is." She said in a calm manner.

"So putting people out of business for your personal reason's is okay?"Molly brought up coldy.

Unikitty was shocked by that statement,

She would never do that especially to her was nice to everyone and loved her friend .

"what no i would never do that ever."she said in defense Unikitty was getting upset by Molly.

"Molly look how about i reduce the order to 50 how does that sound?"Unikitty asked weakly smiling.

Molly looked at her with a bored look,

"sounds like your telling me to get off your ass..." molly said emotionless. Unikitty froze at that second how could she say that word?

Unikitty felt hurt even master frown isn't capable of such language she gave an angry stare at Molly she walked up to her and did something she thought she never done in her life.

SLAP!

Molly was shocked by this rubbing her red cheek in pain she looked at Unikitty angered by her actions.

"What the hell was that for!?"she yelled.

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!!!" Unikitty roared in rage. Molly had a suprised look on his face, she didn't expect that to come from her.

"I don't have to it's my mouth!" Molly retorted.

Unikitty was on the verge of losing it, she tried to control herself.

"You are testing WHAT! little patience i have left." Unikitty said twitching her eye and quickly switching to he angry form and back.

Molly kept glaring at her with precision she was not even afraid of her.

"Im not scared of you"Molly hissed.

Unikitty had a face of rage ready to unleash her wreath on the young wolf. She had an insane look in her eyes her anger had almost overcame her and one final push and all hell will break losse, she had flames flaring and her yellowish eyes her teeth were becoming sharp and deadly her soft fur becoming rough, red and messy.

Her claws appeared out of her paws, her thoughts were racing though her head,

"She doesn't have the right to talk to you like that she needs to be taught a lesson!" She thought

Unikittys friend showed up and witnessed the whole thing.

Puppycorn was worried for his sister and hopes she won't badly hurt Molly.

"This is insane doesn't she care about her own well being?" Dr fox said thinking that this had been going way to far.

"I don't blame the kid for being brave but this is insane." Hawkodile said.

Puppycorn watched his friend and sister fight.

"Molly i think it's time for you to go." Unikitty suggested giving her one chance to go peacefully.

Molly was about to give her answer but puppycorn jumped out of cover.

"Molly please you don't have to do this there's nothing to prove at this point please leave!" Puppycorn yelled with tears in his eyes.

Molly gave puppycorn a nod and turned away from Unikitty, he was glad it didn't escalate even further.

Unikitty who was calming down also glad that she didn't have to hear no more meanness.

As for the rest they were relieved but Unikitty said some thing that would really toss that feeling aside.

"Finally maybe your her mom were here you wouldn't be acting like such a brat."

Molly's ears twitched at that sentence. She looked back at Unikitty, feeling rage surfaced back up she growled and charged at her and the next act suprised everyone.

Molly headbutted unikitty a stain of blood was on her forehead and for unikitty still recovering from the throbbing pain that was from her forehead she gave a shocked look at the blood on the wolfs forehead, puppycorn, Dr fox richard, and hawkodile were a gasped by the terrible act.

Then Unikitty realized it was her blood, the pain, the blood, the violence, the negativity it was all unacceptable, Molly felt something she didn't know what but it felt...good.

Unikitty looked at her reflection on the shiny clean floor richard mopped yesterday she had enough she roared uncontrollably and exploded in anger blowing everybody away, Molly tried to get her balance back and did but was face to face by an angrykitty.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU YOUR BEHAVIOR IS UNACCEPTABLE NOW LEAVE!" Unikitty screamed

Molly wanted to disobey, she wanted to reble against her but that only mean't more problems.

She let out a smirk then laughed she didn't know why she was doing it though but either way she felt like she was not afraid.

"Why won't you come bite me you feline bitch! " She said with a grin.

Everyone was shocked once again at the choice of words,

"If i get the chance, i should cleanse her mouth with soap."Dr fox suggested the rest everyone agreed.

Unikitty took a breath and spat fire at Molly, for her she move at incredible speed avoiding the flames, everyone was had a dumbfounded look on their faces...

 **This might get interesting now that the battle is just beginning wounder what came over molly well see what happens in chapter 3 see ya...**


	3. Chapter3

**Here it is chapter 3 just wanted to know I'll start updating chapter names and write them 1000 words or more.**

Everyone was shocked by the sudden speed that molly used, unikitty was also surprised by this

"Thats all you got?" Molly yells in a bit of cockiness.

Unikitty grunted and used another burst of fire to burn her, but before she could Molly come charging in and scratches unikitty on her cheek.

"How is she doing that?" Puppycorn questioned. he never seen this from her before, Molly's fur was also starting to change her eyes glowed blue and blue and black aura surrounded her, then bolts of lightning appeared and almost shocked unikitty.

"Incredible!" Dr fox said in amazement

"What is it." Hawkodile answered.

"It seems Molly has the ability to use electricity somehow. " she said then she brings out a device.

"It looks like it's some source of power it seems she's using sparkle matter somehow" she informed.

Puppycorn, Hawkodile, and Richard all spoke at once asking questions how all that was possible, Dr fox covered her ears from the series of questions.

"I dont know." she admitted the three stopped speaking and looked back at the fight.

Unikitty let out a scream and fire's flame spheres at Molly she retaliates with firing beams of electricity the stopping the attack.

Unikitty flew in the air to gain distance with the wolf, the princess didn't know how to combat this how was she doing this? It felt as if she can't win this.

"Maybe i should tell her" Puppycorn thought he made his towards his sister to break the news.

"Big sis!" Puppycorn yelled trying to get big sisters attention.

She looks down to see her brother.

"Puppycorn can't you see I'm busy WHAT IS IT!" The rage filled kitty hybrid exclaimed.

Puppycorn cringed in fear scared that his sister would harm him.

"Um well do you know how Molly is able to use lighyning and stuff." He answered unsecured of the reaction he'll get.

Unikitty never thought of it but was kind of curious it to why she's capable of such abilities.

"How?" She answered. "Well she's using sparkle matter you know that stuff that comes out your head when you feel emotion." He explained

Unikitty rembered what it was after all she used to make Richard happy then angry she looked at Molly but there was no sign of sparkle matter.

"I dont see anything." She said. Everyone couldn't either

Molly sighed gatting everyones attention, Unikitty looked at her with anger, she let out a sigh before speaking.

"So you haven't figure it out, it's funny how you can't understand." Molly said looking down at the floor.

"Figure what out?" Unikitty replied.

"What I'm using is sparkle matter but I'm using it differently than you, for you it responds when you feel emotion,

Me well i know another way" Molly replied with a bored look on her face.

The others were kinda curious of how she is able to use it, Dr. Fox wanted in on this too.

"Sparkle matter responds with someones personality and enotion but theres a way to use itit in a diffrent way and up to it's full potential, it's called sparkle matter manipulation." She said staring dead at Uniktty.

answer suprised everyone Unikitty hadn't heard of this sparkle matter

"Sparkle matter manipulation?" Unikitty said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Right i guess i should explain, it's an ability users can use by controlling their emotions and concentrating at the same time.then unleashing it in any shape or size or matter, you can also use it to change your appearance and form." She explained

Unikitty was suprised at the explaination she didn't know sparkle matter worked like that she wondered if thats why when she starts feeling angry is able to use powers she can't use when shoe's happy and calm.

"Well if that's how it works than how come you kniw it and how can the princess can use it" hawkodile questioned.

"Members from my pack know this ability for generations, i learned it to hunt and kill to survive, im not fully able to use it's power but i can use two diffrent types of elements with this ability but i am trying to figure out what it is." She explained

Everyone didn't any of that but they had shocked faces at the fact that Molly is a killer who is a family member of killers who hunt and kill puppycorn wasn't aware that molly doe's the same thing her pack doe's she's usually nice to him, the other's really hope they don't run into any members of her pack.

"Also the reason why she can use that ability it's because she releasing too much sparkle matter and there's always a limit on how much you can use, abd that form isn't anything new i can do it but i rather not use up any precious energy" the purple and blue wolf teased.

Puppycorn was kinda amazed by all the new stuff he learned kinda still timed at the thought that Molly's family are ruthless. He knew Molly is a good person and that this is just a petty fight she wouldn't really kill his sister right? but the language and head butting his big sis is unacceptable and will be expacting an apology after this.

"Im done with all this satlling time to end this!" Unikitty said.

Molly grinned she was getting excited.

"I thought you never asked." She said

At the blink of an yr she moved at top speed everyone tried to keep track but failed, Unikitty was focused keeping her eyes on the blurry figure, Molly was about to attack but Unikitty unleashed a huge wave of fire at Molly she saw this and reacted. She ran towards the wall and ran upwards then sideways she had the scorchjng flames still following her.

Unikitty stopped thensaw if she got her unfortunately no, Molly huffed and puffed trying to catch her breath she trying to save what little stamina she has. Unikitty had enough she tried to take her down with a little bit of power but failed,she has no choice but to go full power, the power generated by Unikitty torn the entire kitchen then the halls and half of het home and having her friends blown away again in the process .

Unikitty was a force to be reckoned with an has proved that to be true, her house was partly destroyed by the devastating force of the fiery explosion that could be seen across town.

Molly had burned marks on her but was able to withstand the explosion, she got out from the rubble to see the half of the

destroyed house but something felt all too famililar about this the way it looked the flames to the destruction it was as if she's relieving the horrible night she lost her mother.

She snapped backed into reality by seeing Unikitty floated down to the ground she was corrupted by rage she never felt so angry before in her life to be pushed this far and by someone who is younger than her.

"We seeing that beserk look on your face i guess a simple apology isn't going to cut it " Molly answered rubbing her burnted fur coat.

Unikitty had thoughts burning the wold to nothing just like another wolf she incinerated a few years ago.

"You might as well say goodbye to this world cause your not leaving here alive." She said in a calm tone.

Molly was kind of confused is to why she had a sudden change of mood, this felt off Unikitty was still in rage mode but it felt too calm.

"What's with the sudden change of mood?" She answered Unikitty grinned devilishly at Molly.

"Oh Molly you poor poor thing it's sad you you don't have nobody to look after you if you maybe you would of been less of a naive fool then you really are" the princess said

Molly was confused as to what she was talking about. She felt unsure it was as if Unikitty was acting sinister.

Unikitty unleashed tiny sperws of fire on hit molly as she screamed in pain blood stained her fur she looked at it in shock of what to believe.

"Funny how you can push me at this point and for that you have to learn the meaning of pain." she said

Molly was holding her wound preventing anymore blood from ozzing , she gritted her teeth she was about to attack Unikitty.

But had another beam of energy shot at the back of her hind leg she was on the groung helplessly Unikitty laughed at the wolf with sheer delight,

Molly was struggling to get up but failed Unikittu walk towards to her and held her head up with her paw giving Molly a death stare.

"Oh right before i kill yoy there's something i wabt you to know." She said

She moved her closer to Molly's ear and said.

"Your gonna die the same way your mother did." She whispered

Molly felt like she was stabbed in the heart she didn't want to believe it that unikitty was the one responsible for her mother's death, her eyes widened tears swollen up in her eye's.

Unikitty let go of her then fired a powerful beam of fire Molly screamed in pain as she was blown away.

As the smoke cleared Molly's burned body layed in front of Unikitty she turned back to normal then let out a sigh of relief,Puppycorn and the other's arrived to see Unikitty staring down at sone thing.

"Big sis!" He yelled Unikitty turned her head in sadness, Puppycorn looked surprised.

"What happened where's Molly" he asked look deep into her sisters eyes

She hugged him while stroking his head then she cried on his shoulder.

"Oh Puppycorn Molly s.she's."Before she could finishe Puppycorn saw her body he gasped and fell to the ground.

"I...Is she?" He stuttered Unikitty nodded

Puppycorn felt heartbroken at what had witnessed he cried uncontrollably he liked Molly as a friend but he did feel something else for her she was really a good friend most people didn't like him he had Rock Guy to give him company.

Dr. Fox and the others managed to find the two

Unikitty explained to everyone that Molly was burned alived and died, everyone was sad but warned her about this.

"Um guys where's the body" Hawkodile said

They lookdd around but it was nowhere to be found., then out of no where a bolt of lighting struck Unikitty. Everyone called her name as she hit the ground.

Tho others turned to see Molly who has eyes full of tears and hate she glated at unikitty

"DAMN YOU.. YOU MUDERER!!" she yelled as she unleash her full power...

 **And that's it for chapter 3 im sorry it's so long it's my thing to write long stories also it seems that Molly's not out yet stay tuned and goodbye fellow readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here we are chapter 4 who knows what's gonna happen oh right let's get this started...**

 ** _Emotionless but powerful Molly's quiet fury_**

 _5 minute earlier_

 _At the candy dandy store sugary joe took a sip out of his coffee in his said reading the daily newspaper. * candy party at 7:00p.m don't be late!* the candy store manager sighed at the thought the princess really needs to take a break with these parties._

 _"It seems that we'll be having another party." He said while doing a crossword puzzle, he checked the clock it was 12:55p.m curious he wondered if Molly had returned from her delivery._

Before _he had any other thoughts he heard a knock on his door his eyes turned from the clock to the door._

 _"Come in_."he said the door opened and was greeted by one of the empolyees who work here.

"Ah Ryan happy to see you I'm guessing you have any good news" he saked rubbing his hands together.

The tall skinny employee sat down in a chair facing forward.

"Um yes just to let you know that the candy shipment you requested well be here this week on friday sir." He informed

"Great finally I've been waiting for that shipment for half a month." He said cheerfully while having sparkle matter sparkled on top of his head.

Ryan got out of hthe seat and walked out of the office.

"Wait." Joe saidsaid putting his hand out in front of him.

Ryan stopped and turned his head

"I wanted to know if Molly had returned from her delivery to the princesses castle." He said.

Ryan thought about that he didn't see her come back here or didn't see her when he entered the office. He shook his head in response.

"Ok thank you for telling me" he said

"Is she usually late?" Ryan answered

"No her deliveries are always quick but i guess something's up." He assumed

Just then a loud booming sound was heard across town taking everybody by surprise, loud Rumbling occurred as the earth shakes with an average level of magnitude everybody assumed it was earthquake others thought a monster was attacking.

"W..What is that?" Ryan said ducking and covering.

He heard the sound of screaming and people mattering about something he gotten up and saw people from the outside were looking at something, he rush outside to find a huge cloud of smoke.

"What a cloud of smoke did something happen was there a bomb...No way a bomb that big" he thought

Ryan was caught in his own thought's until he realized where that explosion is coming from.

"Wait isn't that where to he princess lives." He thought then another thought popped up in his head what if the princess was killed in that explosion or there was an assasination.

He looked down to the ground but then was brought back into reality by a beam of fire that flew across the kingdom like a red shooting star, the crowd gazed upon it as it flew into the distance the created another explosion.

citizens were frightened they didn't know what the heck it going on are they under attack? Is this some kind of weapons test? where was the princess they were left in the dark.

Behind the crowd of people master frown was watching the people of unikingdom cower in fear he thought of a better way to make them drown in chaos and misery. He climbed on top of a toppled truck to get everybody's attention.

"Attention everyone!" He yelled

Everyone turned their attention to him

"Aw god not this jerk again" some guy in the background yelled. The doom lord ignored him the proceeded on with his plans.

"as you can see your beloved princess has been assassinated!"he yelled everyone gasped at the news

"Sweet mother of god i fricking knew it!"Ryan yelled.

Meanwhile...

Unikitty and the others were shocked by the change of event's, Molly was on her feet again but with a large black and white aura surrounding her, Unikitty was shocked to see that she wasn't dead.

"Unikitty you lying peice of trash how long you've been hiding your true self your true colors?" She thought with a cold stare in her eyes which were the same color as her aura.

Unikitty backed away from her frightened by what she has in stored for her, Molly didn't say a word instead she took on step forward but Unikitty retaliated by spitting a ball of fire.

Molly saw it then moved out of the way by stepping to the right, Unikitty was enraged again fired a devastating wave of heat. Which engulfed her Unikitty stoppd to take a breath.

As the smoke settled Molly stood there undamaged as if the attack has no effect at all, everyone was shocked by the turn of events

"I. I dont understand your still in one piece?." Unikitty spoke.

"Molly?" Puppycorn said.

Just then the air around them felt cold as if the temperatures dropped to a winter level everyone looked up the air to see clouds piled up then a whisling noise was heard

Molly's fur changed color her tail was black and blue so were her paws while the rest of her was body white and and her ears were blue while her eyes were dark blue.

She let out a booming scream as she charged at Unikitty but this scream was like no other it had a bit of a beast like roar in the background Molly grabbed unikitty with blinding speed and slammed her into a wall Causing her to cougb up saliva.

"How does it feel?" Molly answered

She had her paw on Unikitty's neck while standing on her hind-legs Molly stared into her eye with no emotion she was completely driven away any she felt calm and stable

"This world is meaningless to me now... you've put me in a place where i can't get out of." She said

"P... Please stop." Unikitty spoked wanting nothing but mercy.

Molly slammed her right paw in her stomach with force so powerful it nearly destroyed the wall, Unikitty's eyes widened as she was back on all fours and coughing up blood she never experienced pain like this before.

"How pathetic at least show some dignity." She said Uniktty looked up with rage in her eyes again.

"What? now you wanna fight me?" She answered Unikitty gotten up and yelled in a fit of rage, she charged at Molly in an attempt to hit her.

She swung her arms at her trying to scratch her but couldn't lay a single hit as the wolf dodged everyone of her attacks.

Molly turned her entire body and smacked the angry kitty at the back of her head with her tail sending her flying.

Then Molly dashed right behind her Unikitty was able recover but when she turned her body Molly was there and she unleashes a barrage electric punches.

Her paws didn't even touch her but the force and jolt of the electricity did, each blow Unikitty took was devastating as Molly stopped time slowed down a bit as Unikitty's eyes widened her jaw dropped at the pain which shot through her torso.

Unikitty growled then she unleash another explosion of power blowing molly away the wolf was able to stop herself from falling back as slid her paws on the ground.

Her ears perked up She heard someone yelling she looked up to see hawkodile charging at her from above.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" He yelled desending down with sheer speed and momentum.

Molly got out of the way of the incoming attack hawkodile landed slamming his fist on the hard cement.

he let out a battle cry as he dashed towards Molly wounding up a punch ready to strike he aims for the the wolfs head but his fist brushes at the right side of her face.

Hawkodile is the princesses royal bodyguard he should of been helping the princess instead of standing by letting this animal beat her up.

"Bodyguard punch!" He yelled But Molly dodged it on her left

"Bodyguard kick!"He yelled once again Molly slide on her right as she stands on her hind-legs.

Hawkkdile wastes no time he sends a quick barrage of punches at Molly.

But unfortunately she kept dodgeing and blocking with her tail and paws also while standing on her back legs.

As she did those things hawkodile kept trying to punch the unpunchable and eventually he was gonna tire himself out.

Then Molly slips another punch the throws an electric cross punch at his torso. The force of her punch hit him making his shade-like. Eyes widened

He stepped back a few steps holding his stomach in pain.

He looked back at Molly as she stood there not even moving, Dr. Fox was observing the fight trying to piece what's happening, Hawkodile is having trouble ev laying a single blow on Molly as she keeps moving faster than she did with Unikitty also her attacks are more heavy and then there is this cold breeze radiating from her.

It might have something to do with her fur changing color, last but not least her endurance and capability to withstand the princesses attacks.

The Doctor wastes no time watching she pulled out a remote and pushes a red button as the castles floor shook then a small number of robots emerged up in the air.

Hawkodile charge at Molly once again swinging and trying to get another damn hit on her but Molly's had enough of his attempts and charges up a energy blast and fires a frost beam attack.

Hakodile took an attack like that to the chest at point blank range being knocked away in the process ashe screams in the distance, he landed on the air hockey table groaning in pain.

"Tch. What a waste." She said

She turned her head to see if Unikitty was in the same spot where she left her. Fortunately for her she was and had witnessed her friends defeat.

She gotten back on all fours she walked to her target, but then three heavy robot stood in her way.

Dr. Fox was in the one in the middle she open revaled herself to the wolf

"Listen up Molly you've gotten two options one leave and well all forget about what events occurred or two face my metal fury! " She exclaimed

The wolf wasn't fazed by her threat also

Nothing wasn't going to stand in her way.

"This has nothing to do with you doctor if your as smart as you say you are you stay out of my way, I'd hate to break your toys." Molly retorted.

"So be it." The docter said

Dr. Fox took her answer and decided to challange the wolf, with a push of a button two of the robots charged at Molly they both ganged up on her

One throwing punches at her Molly blocked everyone of them as for the other one it attacked her from above with energy blasts Molly saw this then gotten out of the way. The attack damaged the robot instead.

Molly made eye contact with the other battle bot she had sharp blade like spikes on her back and the fur on her tail was becoming soild and flat, the robot stretched out it's mechanical arm in an attempt to grab her, time slowed down for Molly the arm closed in She curled up in a ball she spinned and glides along the arm and off it.

In the process the robots arm was cut into pieces. As molly watches them fall to the ground she exends her blade-like tail and slices the robot in half and explodes into ashes and burned parts.

Dr. Fox saw this and had a feeling that this was a huge miscalculation.

"Uh oh." She said getting a bad feeling.

The next robot entered the frey after recovering from the friendly fire it received from it's counterpart, Molly's tail extended and hooked on to the side of the battle bot and reeling herself in she unhooked her tail then spinned side ways and then slashed the bots body

Her spike like blades left a huge cut on the robots side and just when the bot thought she was done she hooked her tail back on again and she then sliced its arm the the lower body and finally the head.

"This is bad!" The doctor said have a hint of fear.

Molly took looked at the Doctor expression realizing it was at that moment she screwed up.

Dr. Fox didn't hesitate she activated a powerful cannon to blast the wolf out of the air.

"Take this you megalomaniac!" She yelled as the cannon fired Molly cuffed her paws together and created a ball of raw energy.

She fired at the incoming beam the attack was so powerful it split the beam in two, Dr. Fox's eyes widened she desperately pushes a button and ejects of her battle mech which is now history thanks to the attack.

Molly descended to the ground as she claimed her new victory.

"I'm not impressed with your lack of bravery i expected more from a genius." She said.

The wolf was starting to grow tired of these feeble attempts and decided to finally end things.

Richard and Puppycorn watched as Molly defeated both the strongest and smartest members of the kingdom. Richard knew that there was no way to defeat her.

"Oh no not even Dr. Fox couldn't beat her and hawkodile is the most strongest person i know." He said

The puppy princ wished that that this cold end right now and everyone would stop this fighting.

Richard lookked at Molly and noticed the expression she had while starimg at the princess there was no violence or nothing it was just like the same look he gives to everyone.

"She's powerful way powerful than the princess." She stated

Puppycorn turned his head at him he didn't want to believe him he knew his sister she could handle any problem.

"That's not true big sis has always fixed a problem im pretty sure she could talk to Molly and sort things out." He said in his sisters defense.

Richard glanced his eyes him he had no idea the destructive power the wolf has and what she plans on doing with it.

"You clearly don't know the damage that wolf can do, she injured hawkodile and nearly killed Dr. Fox she didn't even hesitate to hurt themthem and what do you think she's going to do to the princess." The brick said

Puppycorn thought about what he said was she really going to hurt his sister, he brushed it off for a bit.

"This is more than just a simple problem your sister is in danger and we need to stop Molly before she does something to plunge the kingdom in chaos." He pointed out.

He had an idea but didn't like it one bit didn't have a choice he searched through a bag full of Dr. Fox's syrums he took the red one and made his way to Molly.

"Stay here." He told Puppycorn

He floated down to Molly blocking her way.

"Rick!" Unikitty yelled

"Molly you've done enough damage for today go home."he said

"I'll leave once i kill that monster." She said giving him a cold stare

"Whatever this new power you have is it's corrupted you."

Molly looked at him with an odd look.

"Corrupted? I never was, I've never felt more calm in my life free from annoying emotions that held me back from gaining true strength I'm beyond what Unikitty is and what i seek now is justice and i kinda like it." She said smiling

Richard was stunned by those words he never would of thought these were the wolf's intentions.

"And this is what justice is to you?" He answered

"The world would be better of without this hell beast i had a life once and it was taken from me." She said

Unikitty was still shocked that Molly abandoned her emotions for power.

"How could you abandon happiness and your emotions for a selfish reason!?" She yelled

"Being positive is meaningless as well as negativity im done being tied down by them and the only way I'll be happy is if i kill you." She said

Richard sighed seeing that reasoning wouldn't work so now it's time for plan b

Took out the syrum and splashed it on his face covering himself, Molly didn't know what he did but Unikitty does and she gets far away from the two, Then there was rumbling and the ground shook a red aura was surrounding the adviser as he screamed in anger letting out a lot of sparkle matter.

Richards angry yellow eyes gazed at Molly.

"Fine then." The wolf said she lets out some of her power as her aura shot up like a beacon and so did Richards they were so big the town could see them.

"Well then let's get started." Richard spoke. Staring at Molly...

 ** _And that's it for chapter4 i know it's super long but i have to get this fight wound up by chapter 5 but turns out that the nexts chapter will be the climax... of the fight not the story so thanks for reading and see you later._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow readers im back and this time were at the climax of the battle, last time Molly awoken a new power the others didn't know existed and took down Unikitty being over powered by her she was on verge of defeat** **until** **Hawkodile and Dr. Fox stepped in, unfortunately there attempts were met with defeat. having to clean the mess the royal adviser step's in** **and decideds to handle the problem himself...**

 ** _Just to let you know this chapter_** ** _is really long and that it's has alot going on so please be consistent and patient all the way ok thanks._**

 ** _fury vs might the unrelenting clash of power._**

6 years ago

Richard was doing paperwork he really had nothing to do for the night unless there was a mess to clean up whitch he hopes that he won't clean up when he was done the brick decided to go and see if the princess was willing to do her royal errands.

One he exited out the room he saw Unikitty talking to one of the firefighters he decided to listen in on ehat they were talking about

"Are you sure there was no one responsible for the fire?" Unikitty answered.

"Sorry princess but were trying to dig up any evidence on who started it.?"

The princess sighed whomever did it he could be still out there who knows where.

"Princess." a voice said. She turned her head to see Richard her adviser who was listening what they were saying.

"Oh hey Richard i didn't see you." She said cheerfully.

"Can you tell me that there were any survivors?" She questioned

"Well only one was a wolf who happens to be a child we asked her a few questions but she didn't answer us she was quite for the ride all the way here." The firefighter answwered

Unikitty was surpised that a pup was in that burned building, she must of been alone

"Where are the parents?" She answered looking worried

"Well we couldn't find anything she told us that there was a burned body but when we went in there we couldn't find a body she said it was her mother." He said

Unikitty felt remorse for the child, she didn't have no one to take care of her knowing that she doesn't want to talk at all it makes sense that bringing up what happened might get to her.

"Well can i see her?" The princess asked with her eyes all watery

The fire fighter nodded and went to get the girl, Unikitty waited patiently the fire fighter returned seeing a small pup walking with her head down.

"Welp here she is I'll... leave you two alone." He said walking out the room.

Unikitty greeted the purple pup with a smile.

"Hey there." She said cheerfully

Molly said nothing she didn't want to talk to her thinking that she didn't understand what she was going through.

"Princess I think you should watch what you say."Richard advised

"What why?" She asnswered back

"This one's been through a lot sge can't talj while you talk to her cheerfully she could think that your not showing sympathy." The brick replied

Unikitty took his word seeing that the pup was snall and her state of mind is somewhat fragile, unikitty was thinking what she should say next.

"Show it like you mean it." She whispered

The princess walked a few inches closer to the wolf.

"Look im sorry what you had to go through was hard and nobody shouldn't go through that ever." Unikitty said with a sad look

Molly looked at her she had a sad expression but she also mean't it

"I'll make sure you have a happy life here you'll see." Unikitty said cheerfully

Molly looked at her as if she was kidding but why would she? Unikitty placed her paw on the pup's head.

"Anyway let's get to know each other better in Unikitty and this is richard." She informed

The pup had nothing to say perhaps she should just give it a chance she let out a little smile.

"Im Molly." The pup cheered

 ** _Present time_**

Unikitty was climing her way up to safety she was trying her best to get up and not fall. She tried to get the next ledge but failed and was about ti fall but something grabbed her it was hawkodile who recovered from the fall, unikitty let out a warm smile the brawler pulled her up and saw her brother and Dr. Fox.

"big sis!" Puppycorn yelled rishing and hugging his sister.

Unikitty hugged her sibling glad that he was okay.

"Are you okay are you hurt did you ger burned?" She asked her sibling

Puppycorn nodded his head unikitty sighed in relief,he looked at her torso and saw a bunch of bruises in her pink fur coat.

"Unikitty your hurt." The blue prince said surprised

Unikitty looked at the bruises Molly gave her Dr. Fox was thinking about how to treat those bruises she had an idea, she searched her pockets and withdraw her healing ointment

"Here let's get those brusies healed up." She said she rubbed the cream on her body it felt kinda cold.when she was done with that she gave hawkodile some with that all taken care of the four paided attention what was happening.

Richard tried to control himself not wanting to go on a rampage and destroy everything, Molly was interested on how this fight would go, energy surged through out his brick like body creating a strong gust of wind.

The two glared at each other molly took one step then in a flash she threw a kick but missed, she moved her body and attacked from behind.

Then Richard dodges it then creates a fists and punches Molly, her in mid air blocks it and was taken back by the attack.

Molly charges at the brick and unleashes a barrage of punches the brick evaded all of them and retaliated with a another blow this time aiming in the gut.

The impact of the attack made Molly's eyes widened as she spat up saliva .

Everyone gasped at the turn of event's Molly's finally received damage, the wolf gotten on all fours the punch was super hard.

Molly recovered and Decided to hit him from above she charged up a energy blast and send it down upon him

Richard created a shield to protect himself with the blast was deflected and almost hit Molly but she managed to dodge it.

"What the... What's going on?" She said to herself confused.

from a distance*

"Wow she really didn't expect that at all." A human like pink creature said

"I can't believe our master sent us to watch her fail." A black and white male replied

"Oh come on Nega don't be a stick inin the mud." The girl said rubbing his head

"I told you not to call me that." He grunted annoyed with his friends name calling

While the two were busy with their business a sudden sound was heard and when they turned they see a tall creature with a outdoors man coat and boots he had no mouth but his eyes were there.

"Master." Noct said

"Striker." light answered

He said nothing all he did was stared at the fight, he saw Molly who looked different, he squints his eye's.

Molly gained some more distance, the wolf let's out a booming scream she opens her mouth forming an energy ball

Richard floats there ready for anything, the ball of energy was fully charged and without wasting a second Molly unleashes it, the beam was gigantic once the blast hit Richard it caused an explosion.

Unikitty and the others were horrified explosion could have severely hurt or killed Richard.

"Richard NO!" Unikitty exclaimed she wanted to come to her friends rescue

But her brother held her back.

As the smoke settled there was a huge crater everyone tried to find Richard but couldn't.

"Oh my" light said.

"Hmp i guess that's that" Noct said

"Let's get a closer look." Light said.

Light went to get a closer to get a closer look on the action. Noct followed her too.

Molly was pantng still tryong to recover from the attack she unleashed on the brick.

The rubble was moving she looked surprised is to why it was shaking.

A red ray of light appeared

Richard emerged from the pile of rock and dust giving molly an angry glare.

His aura was like an inferno compared to Molly's white aura

the heat was overwhelming the cold. to put it in a simple matter Richard is stronger than Molly.

light and noct was shocked by what there seeing Molly was white as snow and this brick has alot of power surging out of him.

"I can't believe she's using that form again doesn't she know that it's just a incomplete version of sparkle burst." Noct said

"She doesn't know how to unleash it properly remember." Light said. The two hid near a rock.

"Geez Richard is pretty heated up." Puppycorn said

"What was in that angry syrum?" Unikitty said.

"It was a super angry syrum it boosts the effects of someone's anger and makes them stronger." Dr fox stated

"Wait so it made him stronger than molly." Hawkodile answered.

Dr. Fox nodded it was pretty clear he was with all the energy he was unleashing.

Unikitty looked at her the two but she was worried that her people wouldn't get hurt, she wished she hadn't gotten angry and made Molly go crazy maybe this was her punishment.

"Richard said something before he used that syrum." Puppycorn said

Everyone looked at Puppycorn wo was watching the fight

Richard blasted Molly away her power was decreasing. As She rolled on the ground.

Her body felt different it was all out of energy. Richard appeared behind her and hits her upwards.

She spat up some blood, he then appeared again and hits her downwards as she kept falling down she came in cintact with the ground and made a crater

Richard desended snd he blasted her again and again

Light put her hands on her mouth shocked at her friend was getting beaten.

Noct didn't say a word he felt sorry he really did.

"The strong always kill the weak." He said breaking the silence

Richard finally stopped seeing that she had enough.

Molly was on the floor motionless.

Light grew upset she screamed out her name wanting her to wake up.

"GET UP YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" Light yelled

Everyone looked at her they didn't know they were there.

"PLEASE MOLLY YOU CAN'T DIE IF YOUR THAT SERIOUS THEN UNLEASH YOUR STRENGTH IN YOUR WAY. YOUR MUCH MORE THEN WHAT YOU SAY YOU ARE. BEING BEYOND EMOTIONAL DOESN'T MEAN JUST GETTING RID OF YOUR EMOTIONS YOU HAVE TO CONTROL THEM." Light spoke

The other's were very shocked at what the girl was saying.

"STOP DOUBTING YOURSELF AND TRYING TO BE SOME KIND OF PERSON DON'T THROW YOURSELF AWAY, BECAUSE YOUR UNIQUE IN YOUR WAY I GET THAT YOUR TRYING TO CLEAR YOUR HEAD BUT DONT KILL YOUR EGO AND DESTROY IT FOR GOOD."she said

Noct saw what light was doing she was trying to motivate Molly., he got up and wanted to say something too.

"Molly if your listening then hear us out, what light is trying to say is that you can't throw yourself away for a selfish reason an ego death is not the case you have to reailize that you can't be just a shell so rise up and push yourself!" Noct said

Mwlly's eye's slightly opened she can hear her friends telling her not to submit because she has to finish this she tried to pick herself up from the ground.

"Your stronger than him you can beat him just give yourself a chance be yourself not a shell, don't just don't focus on strength focus-

Richard had enough of this and decided to put an end of the speeches by blasting them away noct saw this and decided to stop him from doing any damage.

Noct charges at Richard and kicks the brick which send him flying.

Unikitty and the rest saw this, light was worried she didn't care no was concern about herself but her friends needed her.

She joins the fight but first heals up Molly.

"You came."Molly said regaining consciousness.

Light smiled and hugged her Molly hugged back.

"I'd hate to break up the reunion but we got company." Noct said.

Richard looked very angry, really angry he unleashed amother burst of energy it was huge his brick like body was charging and it turned into a muscular brick like body his head was round.

He was overflowing with energy everyone was shocked by what became of Richard.

"Oh dear it seems that the syrum was too effective and turned richard into a angry beast." Dr. Fox said

Richard powered up now revealing that he was powerful enough to take the two on.

Light looked at how strong he was there's no telling how much stronger he'll get.

"How are we gonna do this?" She asked

Noct was thinking they can't fight individually so teaming up and facing him would be the only option.

"We need to face him together." He suggested looking at light.

Light nodded she told Molly to stay the two walked up to Richard who had aura surrounding him,

Noct faced him he unleashed his powet a black and white was visible.

"Light back me up." He said

Noct charges at Richard, he unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks in an instantaneously fast pace he gave richard a round kick to the said which made him cringe in pain.

He gained distance then charged right back at him again punching him in the face, the impact created a shockwave.

Richard grunted at the boy and grabbed his arm then threw him upwards.

Richard was about to attack but was blasted by a red energy blast.

Ligjt came in closer and was about to blast him again but Richard retaliated with a punch which missed, light blasted him in point blank range.

Noct saw his chance he unleashed a barrage of lightning which was hitting the ground creating a cloud of smoke ricjard was caught in the attack and was not doing good.

Richard screamed in rage blowing away light and stopping Nocts atrack, the two came at him both at the same time and were booth shared coordinative attacks, Rivjard wasn't fairly keeping up with rhe attacks they were dishing out, all he could do was defend.

"Man these guys are good." Puppycorn said

"There both in sync and well trained." Hawkodile said supporting Puppycorns answer

Richard had enough and grabbed Noct by the leg and slammed him in Lights side.,

And just before crashing to the ground Noct recovered and so did light who charged at Richard he continued to attack,

Light Raised her hand she created a ball of energy and threw it at him.

Noct stopped attacking and got out of the way the energy blast hit Richard.

Richard was stunned his vision was blurry.

"YOU LITTLE!" He exclaimed

Noct and Lilly both charged and fired both blast attacks which became a two way Richard put both of his hands out and stopped both of them, he was vulnerable and that made him feel angry

He realesed energy blast of his own, they started to push their attacks back.

Light and Noct were struggling tryinng to put how much power they can into the attacks and try to prevail in the beam struggle.

The red and yellow beams were dangerously close. But then a purple energy orb came in and hit Richard directly in the chest cancelling the attack.

The two were exhausted huffing and puffing while sitting on the ground they looked where the blast originally came from they were mostly glad and relieved to see it was Molly.

She walked slowly into the fray Richard glared at the girl who had a determined look in her eye's.

"DAMN YOU!" He said really pissed at the wolf.

Molly scoffed at the bricks response like it was nothing

"Please Richard your act like Unikitty when she lost her favorite bracelet." She said with a bit of cockiness

Unikitty heard this and made a angry face.

"The nerve on that girl." Unikitty thought.

Richard yelled in a fit or rage while powering up, this overdose of power was getting greater and greater Molly thought to herself that if richard gets stronger he might be unstoppable.

There's was one way to match this scale of power and that was to break her limits. Using sparkle burst was kinda a risky thing her body never experienced such level of power but it doesn't matter this fight needed to end and it needed to end now.

"Alright it's time this battle had it's climemax I'll show you the full power i possess." She said smirking

She stared to raise her power the purplish aura growing in size lightning surrounded her the earth sooken with sheer magnitude.

Everyone was surprised that she still had this much power

Light and Noct had to find some higher ground they decided to join Unikitty and the others.

"We'll it seems that were about to witness the battle of the century." Light said.

"What's happening what did she mean show her true power!?" Unikitty said getting worried

"Molly think thinks that your friend is hetting abit to powerful and decides to even the odds by breaking her limits." Noct said

"Meaning that she is going to use sparkle burst or hyper breaker if you wanna call it that."

Everyone wasn't sure what that was but it sounds like another power boost.

"Molly managed to get is it but the form is incomplete it's the same one she fought you guys in." Light said

Everyone knew this how couldn't they they got there butts beaten by her looking like that...except puppycorn.

Molly kept charging the aura was turning red while the inside was turning blue

Her fur was changing it became the same color as her aura bit her paws became black as well as her ears

"Richard you maybe strong but i will always be on top even if you defend Unikitty I'll bring justice and attain strength, you and your friends don't know what I'm fighting for but I'll tell you this, if you get in my way I'll tear you apart and throw you in to the wind this this battle is one fighting for and Iat the end of the day I'll be victorious." She said

Everyone heard the speech presented by the wolf Richard was ready for what's to come and accepts Molly's challenge.

"THIS IS MY FULL POWER SPARKLE BURST!" She exclaimed

The aura formed into a ray of light penetrating the clouds everyone sae it even the residents of the kingdom saw it master frown grew curious l and decided to check it out.

Molly had changed she didn't looked like an ordinary wolf any more she was a human like wolf hybrid her hand were big she had her tail her face was diffrent the triangular nose was there accept for the muzzle. Her body was slim and her legs were like human like but she didn't wear any clothes.

Everyone was surprised at the apperance

Puppycorn corn blushed at it he didn't know how to react to it.

"Honestly i expected that." Noct said folding his arms

Master frown came and saw what was going on the castle was destroyed and everything was on fire there was a naked furry which was kinda hot in away.

"What the heck is going on!?"he said everyone looked at him not knowing he was right behind him Noct and Light ignored him as they were watching the fight.

The moment they began the fight and Molly begam has to fight ther was explosions and everthing started to crumble unikittys home started to fall apart.

Richard fired multiple blast shards at Molly who used wind to throw off there incoming approach. Molly then used lightning attack to stun Richard.

Richard was hurt but he wasn't done he charged directly at her furiously throwing hands and so did Molly there fist clashed with sheer power and impact, the force caused shockwaves as their fists collided.

Molly released a hi-pressured wind punch and attack Richard it hit him as well as make a hole in the cloudy sky.

"This is insane should we go amd find shelter?" Master frown suggested.

The others aggred but Light and Noct stayed in the same spneed

"I have to say it's pretty cool watching this." Light admitted

"The diffrence in power has been closed now we have to see who's the best in fighting overall in general."

While they were talking the others tried no to move because of what's going on in the sky fearing that something might hit them and they need to stay close to these guy's.

Molly and Richard were both equal in power but the thing is that their starting to get weary, the extra power they put in there attacks are quite power draning and that they might drop out of the forms that they're are in.

The two were getting tired as it is but thre being consistent.

Molly Punched Richard in the gut and continued to do so Richard was taking damage and backs away but Molly kept going she kept attacking where richard was being overwhelmed.

"it's clear that your potion is wearing off." Molly said

Richard didn't give into the power drainage and decides to end it with a power blast.

"If you like hurting others than lets see how it feels when i hurt your friends! " He yelled

She fired at were everyone was watching the fight time slowed horrified faces were made feeling like this was the end nowhere to run or hide then out of nowhere a familar figure appeared and deflect the blast.

"Striker!" Light said over joyed.

He glares at Richard looking quite upset

"That maniac has he lost his mind!?" Master Frown qiestioned

"He was aiming for me and Light." Noct said

"Killing you is something worth doing, a bunch of peasants like you don't deserve to live your a danger to the kingdom and you all deserve to DIEEEEE!!!!"he shouted

"Grr how dare you mindless brute you don't know what real justice is and who to bisto it on. so don't come here with that crap especially not in front of me!" Molly shouted releasing a huge amount of power.

She ragefully charged at Richard and punched him in the side of his face time slowed down a scene could be scene with Molly Rocking Richard.

She let out a serious smackdown hitting him. Beating him left to right and he punched her in the gut making her slit up blood and blasting her point blank range wounding her.

It was the ass beating of the century...

They both gave each other bruises and wound for each punch and kick and blast they throw at each other Richard kept blasting her but they were all canceled out her.

She slams Richard on the back sending him to fall downwards then she charged her right fist now engulfed in all of her energy.

"Do it molly beat him!" Light said

She Howled louder than the heavens could hear., she charges at him in speed she never could achieve at the level she was at in her base form.

Richard screams in pain as he was going down, they made impact to the ground finally Molly opens her hand and had a ball of energy. Richard looked in shocked and horrified.

"Suck it brick!" She shouted.

Striker see whre this was going and puts up a barrier.

"DROP DEAD!!! " the wolf howled

Molly fired at will the screams could be heared the blast was a beacon then rays were coming from the ground and then there was a huge explosion which tore everyting to shreds and blow away half of the kingdom...

 ** _Ok it's done i did it, the story is far from finished and i have huge plans for it, hope you enjoy and see you all later.._**


	6. Discussion and future changes

**_So quick discussion im gonna change a few things and how i write each time i write someone's name it's going to be lower cased except when I'm making them say or express something._** ** _Also the story is going to be renamed im sorry if your used to the name but it just has to be. And they'll be more characters and arcs._** ** _And misspelling errors and punctuation will be fixed for each chapter i make. Also how i make them it takes a long time. But it took me three or four days or less, i wasn't feeling it since chapter 4 came out._** ** _Finally spoilers i know this isn't like any other fanfic writer but i want you guys to like what im bringing out._** ** _Title: Example of revenge and friendship molly and unikitty._** ** _Description: molly and richard are both back to normal, molly who is wounded looks down at a broken and bruised richard. She then confronts unikitty who is ticked off and molly fights her with low energy._** ** _I might write future chapters with the letters looking like this..._** ** _Anyway that's all bye._**


	7. Chalter 6

**Hello and welcome back l I'm gonna let you all know for those who didn't read my discussion and future changes the words are going to be really big and black ok great.**

 ** _Chapt_** ** _er 6 From friend to foe._**

 ** _4 years ago_**

 ** _Molly was cleaning up the dishes for today's breakfast, she was really loving her stay everyone's so nice and wonderful unikitty was really a good friend._**

 ** _P_** ** _uppycorn entered the kitchen he was getting some juice for his chips_**.

 ** _"Hi, Molly." The pup greeted_**

 ** _"So you have any plans for the day?"_**

 ** _He asked_**

 ** _"Well, I was planning to go exploring." She said_**

 ** _"Wow really can I come?" the prince cheerfully answered_**

 ** _"Ok." She said_**

 ** _The two went for there walk around the kingdom puppycorn grew curious of molly she was kinda calm and very relaxed sometimes, she's not that upbeat and optimistic as unikitty though._**

 ** _"So molly umm... are you good with baking cakes?" He asked_**

 ** _"Cupcakes?" She questioned_**

 ** _"Well, cake in general." The prince said_**

 ** _Molly: * I hadn't really thought about it, really didn't make a cake before but_** **_I might_** ** _make one if you want._** "

 ** _Puppycorn: "Oh well can it be super chocolate covered frosting with extra sprinkles and_** **_with a lot of cookies_**!*

 ** _Molly: You have quite the sweet tooth. *pets Puppycorn*_**

 ** _Puppycorn: "Hehe" *blushes*_**

 ** _The two continue to walk around until they see Unikitty walking back home. With some cookies in her bag._**

 ** _Unikitty: "Hi Molly hi Puppucorn* *smiles*_**

 ** _Molly: "Hi Unikitty, what do you have in the bag?"_**

 ** _Unikitty: "Oh well is went to the bakery to get me a treat."_**

 ** _Puppycorn:"Well Molly could have made you some. *smiles_**

 ** _Unikitty: "Aww, that's so nice."_** ** _She hugs Molly and she blushes it feels odd to hug Unikitty she really hopes she wasn't bisexual or anything like that_**

 ** _Molly: "Thanks Unikitty." *cheerfully smiles*_**

 ** _Unikitty: "So I was hoping that you guys would wanna come with me to spend some time together?"_**

 ** _Puppycorn: "That'll be great, you coming to Molly?" *jumping around*_**

 ** _Molly:"Um... Yeah" *looks at Unkitty for a second*_**

 ** _The three headed for a nice quiet meadow to talk, Unikitty settled down, Molly was still trying to deal with her crush even though it's not visible for Unikitty or Puppycorn to see._**

 ** _Puppycorn saw a squirrel and decided to chase it, that only left Molly and Unikitty alone._**

 ** _Molly: "Ummm..." Molly couldn't really think of something to say._**

 ** _Unikitty: "What's the matter, sweetie?" She asked Molly._**

 ** _Molly *looked at her in shock at what she called her*._**

 ** _Molly: "Sweetie", what's with the name calling?"_**

 ** _Unikitty: What you don't like it?_**

 ** _Molly; No it's that my mother called me that._**

 ** _Unikitty: Oh, I figured that if I called you something that was nice you would have been happy._**

 ** _Molly: "Oh"_**

 ** _Unikitty:" If there is anything you want to tell me, you can say it"._**

 ** _Molly: "no I'm fine there's no need to act like a big sister." * turns away unikitty*_**

 ** _Unikitty: "I'm asking you because your... Well a certain someone passed" *pats her back*_**

 ** _Molly: please, just don't *brushes away*_**

 ** _Unikitty: *Was surprised by her actions*_**

 ** _Unikitty: "I'm trying to help, I want to know if your ok cause losing a parent is really traumatizing'"_**

 ** _Molly:"Like you know trama,that's coming from a certain someone who didn't have them for most of your life and grew up as an orphan."_**

 ** _Unikitty:..._**

 ** _Molly: "Look I know your trying help and all but you really need to not be so helpful. *getting annoyed*_**

 ** _Unikitty: "Molly I'm just trying to be supportive you can't do things all by yourself"_**

 ** _Molly: "You know what, I thought this was going to be a nice day but since you want to be a pain in the ass then fine I'm leaving."_**

 ** _Unikitty: *Gasps* "You cant say that!_** "

 ** _Unikitty_** : ** _"don't you EVER say that word again" *gets mad*_**

 ** _Molly: pfft whatever.*Walks away*_**

 ** _Unikitty: *Slurps some tea*_**

 ** _Unikitty was getting worried about Molly and her behavior._**

 ** _Puppycorn: "Hey I'm back." *jumps up and down*_**

 ** _Puppycorn: "Wait where's Molly?"_**

 ** _Unikitty: Look let her be all that matters is that we have a good time." *smiles*_**

 ** _*present day*_**

 ** _The smoke cleared and the dust settled all that was left of the castle was rubble and smoke, reduced to nothing._** ** _Molly picked herself up having to move the rock that were keeping her at bay_**.

 ** _She felt so much pain physically and mentally she never felt so much hate the memories kept flowing in and making her remember all the stuff her and Unikitty did, the FUN._**

 ** _As she took a few steps forward she could see the damage that has been done and all of it was total destruction. She sees something a portrait of her, Unikitty and the rest._**

 ** _She picked it up and remembered all those fun times her secret crush and her being important to others._**

 ** _Molly:"Friendship, it's worthless" *tosses the portrait away*_**

 ** _Richard: "You really *coughs* are a monster" *Bearly floating*_**

 ** _Molly*Turns her head*_**

 ** _Richard: "I didn't think someone like you would even do something like this, butwhats to expect from a monster like you."_**

 ** _Molly: "A monster? That's a new one."_**

 ** _Richard:" I knew this day would come, when someone like you would come to our kingdom and kill the princess._** "

 ** _Molly: "You can't stop me, you're weak just another person that i gotta take out."_**

 ** _Richard:"I guessyour really are like your mother."_**

 ** _Molly heard what he said and was filled with anger, she slammed her paw down on his back_**.

 ** _Richard *SCREAMS*_**

 ** _Molly: "Careful Richard wouldn't wanna bring up the past especially my own._** "

 ** _Richard Tries to move but screams whenever he float .Molly looks down at Richard who was now in pain_**

 ** _Molly: "Your right i am a monster and i dont care."_**

 ** _Molly: *lifts Richard up with her paw*_**

 ** _Molly: i like being a monster,it makes me happy. *eye's glow red*_**

 ** _Molly smashes richard in the ground and beats him down._**

 ** _*Meanwhile*_**

 ** _Unikitty and the gang where out of the barriar safe from the explosion, everyone was shock that her castle was destroyed._**

 ** _Unikitty: "MY CASTLE!"_**

 ** _The rest were shocked to see their home destroyed. Light was sad because of this and wants a good talking to from Molly_**

 ** _Light: "Im sorry about this, it wasn't suppose to be thia way."_**

 ** _Puppycorn: "it's not your fault Light Molly did all this because of what happened to her a long time ago._** "

 ** _Noct:..._**

 ** _Unikitty:"we need to find her NOW!" *Upset*_**

 ** _*BOOM!*_**

 ** _There was a loud explosion then something came out of the walls, as the dust blinded everyone except Unikitty she saw who was in the cloud of dust._**

 ** _The dust cleared everyone saw a gray brick laying on the ground bruised and broken bearly alive, Richard looked up at Unikitty begging for help_**

 ** _Unikitty: "RICHARD!_** "

 ** _Hawkodile:"RICK!_** "

 ** _Noct: "What happen to him?_** "

 ** _Richard: "It Was-_** "

 ** _Molly: Me_**

 ** _Everyone looked to see Molly who was covered in blood. Her fur was a mess and her pupils_** **_shrank and she breathed heavily._**

 ** _Molly: "YOU!!!" Molly exclaimed_**

 ** _Unikitty was horrified at_** ** _heappearancece, everybody was more shocked at what she is capable of._**

 ** _Unikitty: "You did this, why after everything I've done for you? *feels sad*_** "

 ** _Hawkodile: "You gone and cross the line now, you SAVAGE!_** "

 ** _Light: "You, you didn't have to do this you did'nt need to hurt ir make someone suffer." *becomes distressed*_**

 ** _Molly stares at them for brief moment and then broke the silence as she laughs maniacally everyone was shocked at how she is acting like she lost her sanity._**

 ** _Molly: "because i can and will, because I love it, the fun the pain it's so amazing!" *grins*_**

 ** _Molly: "MAKING PEOPLE SUFFER BRINGS ME HAPPINESS!!!_** "

 ** _Master frown: "Finally at least someone_** **_gets it."_**

 ** _Unikitty glared at her, she'd done absolutely done with Molly not only she hurt her and her friends she also destroyed her castle_**.

 ** _Unikitty: "Molly, what you've done here today was beyond nice, your behavior is so bad and im SICK OF IT!!!_** "

 ** _Molly: *laughs maniacally* " I dont know why but i find your anger amusing, Your blood lust fills me with such satisfaction!_** "

 ** _Light: "Molly please stop your not you look what your doing you gave Miss Unikitty such a hard time that-_** "

 ** _Molly: 'SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE!" (Angered)_**

 ** _Light felt heartbroken as everyon was shocked to hear Molly and her choice of words hurtful than the sting of a bee..._**

 ** _Light felt her heart break, splitting in two or three or four or five six seven peices or more._**

 ** _Light: "Pathetic..."She muttered_**

 ** _Noct:" Light." He said reaching his arm out for her._**

 ** _Light: "Striker... Please take me home._** "

 ** _With no hesitation or any reconsideration Striker did exacly what she said Noct was with the pair he never seen light so sad like this._**

 ** _As for the rest of the group they were face to face with Death._**

 ** _Puppycorn: "you... Really are heartless." *puppycorn said having lost respect for Molly*_**

 ** _Dr. Fox "That was your friend, she cared about you how could you say such a thing!?" *Dr. Fox questioned getting mad at the fact Molly cursed*_**

 ** _Molly: "Oh it doesn't matter if i was allies with them they're just a bunch of useless tools to me *giggles*_** "

 ** _Molly: "To be fair Lights the Gullible of all she'd do anything to make someone hppy Probably suck someones dick *laughs_** *"

Unikitty was absoluty done with her cuel behavior, all the pain she has caused all the suffer ing she's crossed the line and now shes gonna pay shes is gonna rule the day.

 ** _Unikitty: "All iwanted was for us to be friend, to be happy, to be kind... And now... Now, I hate you soo much because i see what a monster you turned out to be, such a savage you really are!_** "

 ** _Everyone was stunned by what unikitty was saying she was right she was done with molly and what was abput to come next will be even worst than anything molly will face._**

 ** _Unikitty was changing, her fur crimson red and hee claws were black, her hair was almost like ot was on fire and her teeth were razor sharp._**

 ** _Unikitty:" I'm through being nice and now, im mad.. Im really, really MAD!!!_** "

 ** _A huge inferno emerged and swept up everything Unikitty roared as the others looked in terror.._**

 ** _As the other's were getting away from Unikitty master frown was thinking, this molly person... She's even more crazy, phycotic and dangerous than the doom lords. He hopes that Unikitty would beat her but he didnt know why_**

 ** _Unikitty glared at Molly who cursed under her breath she didn't expect that unikitty would get mad and unleash such power._**

 ** _She was watching while Molly was taking cared pf her friend..._**

 ** _This is it, this ks where the tale ends..._**

Hi im sorry for the wait and i changed the story, i had school and this chapter took longer than expected so ch 7 the last chapter of this story will come out soon and i might not take long to write it seeing that the last few chapters took me a week or two to write, bye.


	8. Chapter7

Here it is, sorry to keep you waiting but alas chapter7 is here, lets get started

 ** _Walking in the dark lines_**

4 years ago

Molly was in her room staring at the ceiling thinking about what she had said to her Unikitty, maybe she was abit too harsh on her i mean she was trying to help after all, the violet wolf sighs and decides that she needs some fresh air.

outside*

Molly started to walk outside and look around everything was so colorful and lovely but her attention can to a halt wjen she saw a few civilians run from the forest screaming.

"HELP, THERES A MONSTER!"

Molly was confused a monster in a forest, she can't lie they're monsters running around more frequently than usual, always have something to prove.

Molly wasted no time to dwell she wouls see this monster for herself...

She entered into the deep side of the forest the sound of bird noises echoing and the russling in the bushes made her a bit paranoid, it wasn't as pleasant as the woods Unikitty takes her to for nature walks, the wolf kept looking left and right but no sign of the monster.

But then a bush was moving and then she saw something that looked white and red and pink.

She moved towards the bush and saw what was behind it. It looked like a creature.

Molly brought the creature back home it looked like her but the ears were the same too.

Molly: Hello? She spoked

The white creature spoke in some some sort of language she knew she heard it from sometwhere.

She remembered it was from her mom she spoke the same language as this one.

Molly decided to speak it so since her mom taught it to her.

The two were communicating the white creature said his name was Randy and he's a wolfykitty just like her.

Molly was happy and shoxked to see one of her kind alive, she wanted to know if anyone else is here but he says *no*

Molly stopped smiling after hearing that,but she was happy to see someone thats is from her race still alive, Molly went doen stairs to go abd grab something to eat.

She bumped into Unikitty who was kinda not happy to see her after what happend this morning,

Molly: "Oh Unikitty its you." She answerd not wanting any attention from her.

Unikitty said nothing only just to grab her soda and leave, Molly was kinda surprises about how she reacted, no answers or nothing.

The wolfykitty got her snack and went upstairs.

Molly: "So whats your name?"

The small wolfykitty answered its name was Resses.

Molly: "Ok"

Resses asked why is she here?

Molly: "Because my parents are gone,my dad disappeared when i was 4,and my Mom...She was burned alive.

Resses felt bad for her, she didnt deserve that he went up to her and comfort her, even purred to show how much he cared.

Molly: "Thank you" she said *hugs him*

Molly: Went out of her room and left Resses alone also to find something to read.

She found a book and took it,but something else too it looked like a tape,which looked burned and it looked like the ones her old home had for survalience but what is it doing here?

Molly decided to play it but it wouldn't work she cleaned it and played it over and over But it still, wouldnt work.

Molly: "Wow guess its no use i cant play it."

Then she heard a voice someone who she wasnt familiar with,

Molly: "Whos there?"she said, worried

?: No need to worry im not gonna hurt you, ive been watching you and i see you've found Little Resses too.

Resses hugs the stranger.

Molly: Who are you.

?: i have many names but the one most peole call me void.

Molly: Void...I never seen something like you before.

Void: I know its new to see someone form a different realm.

Reeses tells void about molly and how she lost her parents.

Void: I see, it seems you were left woth misery for the loss of ones that are close to you.

Molly: i know, im still torn up about it.

Void hugs her and looks into her eyes woth care.

Molly: *hugs her*

Void: Its ok, how about i tell you the real truth of your parents passing.

Molly: You can...Well, ok.

Void creates a mirror showing what happened that night.

In the Woods*

Eclispe: Princess please i can't give up my daughter for this,i wont leave her.

Richard: The princess ordered your kind out of her land for one reason.

Eclispe: And what reason is that?

Unikitty: Your behaviors are to much for my people and there so freaking negative

Eclispe: NO!

Eclispe: Im not gonna leave, my daughter and i finally settled down after my husband passed, because your bodyguard beat him to death

Unikitty: Hawkodile did what he had to do to foul creatures like him.

Eclispe: You know what, you can try to kill off but your NOT gonna tell us what to do!

Richard: Thats enough.

Eclispe: you maybe the princess of the unikingdom but YOUR STILL A BRAT.

Unikitty was hurt and ferilus at Eclipes response, Unikitty flared up in anger and decided to end the eclipses life.

Eclipse Knew molly was here resting. But she heard a vpice from behind.

Molly: M-Mom?

Eclipse knew she can't let this happen to her for her daughters sake, , she blasted Unikitty with some ice and that frozed her in place. her off then sheblasted her woth lightning..

Unikitty got up and yelled in fury she fired a fire ball so strong it injured Eclipse.

She felt like that attack took tge wind out of her, she felt it.

Molly: MOM!! she yelled. Molly ran to her mother but there was a barrier blocking her.

Eclipse: i dont want her to see me like this.

Eclipse looked at Unikitty who was ready to end the wolf. She did hesitate but charged in and fired frost blast at her.

Unikitty dodged it and countered with another flame blast.

Eclipse: saw this and created a ice wall to block the attack.

Eclipse: Your gonna have to-.

Before she could finish Unikitty bashed her way through the ice wall and into Eclipse.

Eclispe: Gahhhh!.

Eclipse: This... This isn't good... *breaths heavily *

Unikitty: Im done playing games with you!

Eclipse : i cant fight like i use too.

Eclipse looked at her chest and saw it was burnt a little and scratched by the attack.

Eclispe: But still im gonna keep going for my child for her life.

Unikitty: I don't know what your talking about but it doesn't matter, your DEAD!

Molly could see what was going on, she tried to break the barrier but it was too strong.

Unikitty fired another devastating blast at Eclipse.

Eclipse stood still astas rhe beam of fire headed straight towards her.

But then the beam frozed entirely which made Unikitty feel so surprised.

Eclipse: You may be as strong as me but that doesn't mean im weak. *her fur starts to turn white*

Eclipse then fired a frost attack so strong ot froze everything in its path.

Unikitty was able to get away from the attack.

Eclipse then chatged at her and started to fire more ice attacks.

Unikitty: Why.. Are... You so strong.

Eclipse charged up a attack in her right hand

Eclipse: Isnt it obvious.. Its because i have the strength needed to protect THE ONES CLOSE TO ME!!.

She then slammed her fist in Unikittys stomach.

She lets out a scream and blows Unikitty away causing a massive explosion.

Eclipse was tired and changed back to her normal self.

The barrier was gone and Molly was so happy to see her mom in one peice.

Eclipse: Molly! *hugs her child*

Molly: Im so glad you're ok i thought you were gonna die

Before Eclipse could say anything she was strucked by another fire blast.

But she saw it was something else she looked and saw a peice of metal go through her.

Molly was shocked to see this no horrified her eyes widened.

Unikitty came back and was angry, she launched an attack one that would put an end to the two.

Eclipse couldnt do anything but only one thing she has to keep her daughter safe

And she'll give up her life for it.

Eclipse: Im sorry honey... *coughs up blood*

Molly: M-Mom...*cries*

Eclipse: I-i love you honey... Dont forget that.

Eclipse Put a strong barrier around Molly.

Molly banged on the barrier begging her mom to not do this, she lost her dad she doesn't want lose her too.

Eclipse: Goodbye...

The blast burned her body and the house they were in leaving only Molly alive.

Molly was standing and seeing her moms corpse as she cried and hugged her deceased mother.

Mollt who was watching the whole thing on the screen was angered no furious by this uncovered secret.

Void: So now you know...

She put her hand on her head but Molly brushes it away

Molly *leaves the room*

12 Days later*

Molly was Wandering the forest, she didnt want to talk to anyone in the kingdom.

Her mind was fochsed on another thing and that was being isolated from everyone. The world was pitch black to her just more sadness for her.

Molly wne tback ti the kingdom only to ve greeted by Unikitty again, who shows no guilt of what she did.

Molly: Tell me Unikitty...How does it feel?

Unikitty: What? *confused*

Molly: How does it feel to lie to be a fake version of who you are under that light hearted attitude.

There was sulenxe for a minute.

Molly: You act as if nothing happened l that nightbut i do it was all a blur at first but i remember..

Unikitty was puzzled at first but she started to understand what she was talking about.

Molly: So tell me... Do you think you deserve forgiveness, to be free of consequence because of your status or because of your power.

Unikitty said nothing to her.

Molly: *gives her a glare* Your not gonna say anything.. Well i guess what im gonna do wont be a burden in my head.

Molly grabs I kitty by the collar and punches her in the face.

Unikitty was taken back by the hit, Molly kept hitting her for a while getting her anger out while letting out some tears

Molly: YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME YOU MONSTE, YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I LOST MY PARENTS, YOU KILLED MY MOM AND HID THE TRUTH FROM ME SO YOU WOULDN'T LOOK LIKE A MONSTER A PRINCESS WHO'S A KILLER FOR A STUPID REASON.!!!

Molly stopped and saw none pf the hit took effect on The hybrids skin Unikitty was laughing at her which made Molly angrier But didnt bother to fight... She left the scene and hopes to get away from her.

She was walking in the woods again to forget but failed as the moment kept playing in her head.

???: So i see you have some problems.

Molly looked and saw a person wearing a black cloak witg blue swirls and was wearing a hoodie.

Molly: W-Who are you? *startled*

??? Don't be scared I'm here to say hi.

Molly: Ok...

??? I can tell your upset.. You lost people that were close to you,

Molly: Wait you knew?

???: Of course...

??? : Also i can see you want nothing more than to destroy one person who caused you so much pain.

Molly:... Uh huh *turns around to face the mysterious person*

???: Well i can help with that...

Molly: Huh... You can?

??? : Yes *walks toward her*

???: You have potential but that power you need to bring that kitty down will take time to develop.

??? Meet me in the middle of the forest at midnight I have people that want to see you.

Molly: Ok...

then the cloaked figure disappeared.

present day*

Unikitty roared in rage and scowled at Molly

Molly: Hehe im gonna be honest this fight has to be one of my hardest fightd ever.

Unikitty: Your crazy!!!

Molly: Oh no... Im not crazy, I'm dead serious. *smirks*

Puppycorn and the others were watching the fight go on

Dr. Fox: We have to help Unikitty!

morekodile: We can try but...

Dr. Fox: But what? *Gives Hawkodile a confused looked*

Hawkodile: Look i get that we tend to help out Unikitty with problems that aren't too difficult.

Dr. Fox was trying to understand what Hawkodile meant by too difficult.

Hawkodile: Im. Sorry but that wolf is too much didn't you see the stuff she pulled, she knocked the wind out of me and nearly sliced you in half she even took out Richard.

Dr. Fox looks at Rick who was groaning from the pain.

Molly Charged at Unikitty and attacked hee with a lightning bolt Which caught the kitty hybrid off guard.

Unikitty then fired a fire ball at The wolf in an attempt to slow her down.

Molly Dodged it and exended her tail to hit Unikitty from a distance.

Unikitty felt the pain flew into a wall.

Molly: Whats wrong... Don't tell me thats all you got i was just having fun.

Unikitty growled woth frustration having not layed a single hit on her she unleashed another breath of fire...

Molly saw this coming and dodged but Unikitty kept the attack up longer than she could, Molly was too fast to even hit she lost most of her power but she still has enough stamina to back it up.

Unikitty kept firing a bunch of fire attacks just as mthey hut the ground it caused more explosions.

molly was panting more and more and more, feeling the effect of how much energy she is losing...

Molly: dang it... Im losing... Energy.

Puppycorn: Shes tired

Unikitty: THIS IS IT YOU PSYCHO WOLF!!!

Unikitty fired another fire attackat her, molly tried to use her lightning to intercept but once it went of the lighntning bolt quickly deminished.

Molly: You've got to be kidding!!!

As the flames rained down on her she made a break for it, the fire ball hit the ground and exploded with enough force to blow her away.

Molly hit a huge rock then fell down to the ground...

Dr. Fox: it looks like she ran out of power, finally.

Molly: Gah... *pants* Damn it *looks up at Unikitty*.

Molly: While i was fighting.. She was standing at the sidelines just watching and while i was fighting and using up my power she decided to fight me now...

Unikitty: you're done for...

Molly grits her teeth as the everything was happening a chopper was flying above them.

News reporter: As you can see folks a fight is occuring and it seems that Unikitty is fighting this terrorist as we speak.

Molly: Im not done you're done, YOU not me!

She fires a bunch of frozen blasts at Unitkitty but They melted with in seconds

Molly: I hate you... I HATE YOU SO MUCH

Unikitty: I Hate you too.

There was silence in the air for a minute until Unikitty broke it.

Unikitty: it's over molly, your done you had a chance and you've blew it

Mollly was at the brink, she felt as if she was drained from her abilities. All of that work of getting stronger, this plan of hers to put this kitten to rest and avenge her family.has failed, her friends are gone, she had support but that was over and done with.

She looked down at the ground in complete frustration, the feeling that this was the end made her even more desperate to win, how much but she knew it wouldn't end like this.

Then her a purple and red aura rosed and grew in size. She used her dark feeling to manifest more Sparkle energy.

Molly: I'm not done, i promise I'll beat get my revenge!!

She yelled at the top of her lungs, the wind blew intensely, she could feel her power coursing through her veins.

Molly: *Looks at her paws* This... Feels... Amazing!

Molly's fur changed again and it was a darker purple and red.

Unikitty: What the heck!?

Molly charged at Unikitty and swung her paw at her which hit Unikitty sending her flying.

Molly: Amazing, this power... Its not like what i had before.in fact... Its even greater!

Unikitty got up still recovering from that last hit.

Unikitty: Just how much power does she have,

Richard: Ugh... What happened?.

Dr. Fox: good news i was able to heal you with my super healing ointment.

Puppycorn: Ooh super healing ointment.

Richard' Anyway Where's the princess?

Hawkodile: Deh uhh.

Everyone saw Unikitty right flying right passed them.

Molly smirked being the one to do the dirty deed.

Everyone rushed to Unikittys aid.

Unikitty: Owww.

Hawkodile: princess, are you alright. *helps her Up*

everyone glanced at molly who smirked sadisticly*

Puppycorn: How can we stop her?

Hawkodile: Wait what about those guys from earlier.

Unikitty: They left... Molly told her friend to go away.

Dr. Fox: someone like that doesn't deserve friends.

Light: please don't say that..

Everyone turned their heads to see Noct Light and striker again.

Richard: Its them! *frightened *

Light: Its fine, we're not gonna hurt you.

Hawkodile: Well why did you come back?

Light: Please dont be scared we only came because of Molly i knkw shes having a crisis but she's still our friend.

Noct: I thought she was our sister...

Light elbowed Noct in the stomach*

Puppycorn: Oh your her brother and sister then..

Richard was still feeling pain from earlier.

Noct: We should get them outta herehere

Light: Right theres too many people here.

Noct: Striker, takes us somewhere far from the kingdom.

Striker did what they said and were teleported away.

Molly: *looks around and doesn't see them* AAAAAGH, WHERE ARE THEY!?

Everyone manage to teleported in the woods.

Hawkodile: You've teleported us in the woods.

Light: We know that silly.

Dr. Fox: why did you bring us here?

Noct: To tell you about Molly and her plans for this world.

Puppycorn: wait plans?.

Unikitty: I don't get it, what does she want?

The three looked at each other.

Noct: She wants to end the Unikingdom.

everyone: WHAT!?

Ok so i decuded that ch8 will be the finale, i promise it will no trolling so please be patient.


End file.
